talesoftheabyssfandomcom-20200216-history
Fonons
A fonon (フォニム fonimu?, "fonime") is the basic particle of all elements that compose the planet of Auldrant in Tales of the Abyss. Fonons are vibrations of energy that give sound and allow matter to be distinguished, essentially making up the entire universe, as well as its contents. Background Since the beginning of Auldrant's history, fonons have existed within everything. They are split into six categories, each representing an particular element. Each of these fonons is associated with an aggregate sentience, a spirit which embodies the element as a sentient form. *First Fonon: Darkness / Aggregate sentience: Shadow *Second Fonon: Earth / Aggregate sentience: Gnome *Third Fonon: Wind / Aggregate sentience: Sylph *Fourth Fonon: Water / Aggregate sentience: Undine *Fifth Fonon: Fire / Aggregate sentience: Efreet *Sixth Fonon: Light / Aggregate sentience: Rem *Seventh Fonon: Sound / Aggregate sentience: Lorelei Originally, only the first six types of fonons existed. After the implementation of the Planetary Storm theory, created by Professor Southern Cross, a new type of fonon was discovered at the outer rim of the fonic belt, the Seventh Fonon. This new type of fonon could be used to read the planet's memory to determine the future, eventually leading to a devastating conflict of global-scale proportions during the Dawn Age of Auldrant, known as the Fonic War. Wars over the Seventh Fonon raged across the lands, ending only when the miasma, a poison from within the planet, covered the surface of the planet. Soon after, Yulia jue, a woman skilled in prophecy, appeared. Yulia saw 2,000 years into the future, later recorded and thereafter known as the Score, and discovered a way to seal away the miasma. Through the guidance of her prophecies, humanity sealed the miasma deep within the planet using the power of the Sephiroth Trees, and thus, creating the Outer Lands. Fonons are the basis of science and technology on Auldrant. Over time, humankind has learned to utilize them and execute fonic artes. Also with the aid of machinery, humans have developed fon-technology that assist in many technological processes, such as the infamous fomicry. Unlike any fonon, the Seventh Fonon is solely used by dedicated fonists as a means of healing and replicating objects or living creatures. The other elemental fonons are used for dealing damage of a specific elemental type. Despite the many applications the Seventh Fonon has, it can also lead to misfortune. If one who does not possess the affinity to control the Seventh Fonon tries to execute a fonic arte that requires its use, the arte can easily go out of control. An example of this occurs occurs in the story when a young Jade Curtiss tries to use the Seventh Fonon to impress his teacher, Gelda Nebilim, but fails to control the fonic arte, setting the residence on fire and killing the professor. Also, over-absorption of the Seventh Fonon can be fatal as well. If one were to be implanted with a large quantity, every fonon in their body would mutate. Soon after, the body would begin to reject the fonons, leading to neural contamination and a type of induced madness. Trivia *The Seven Fonons is based on God (神たち, Kami), who is the the Supreme being that created the Heaven and the Earth. *God has ability same as the Fonons, God has the power to create Stars, Moon, Sun, Animals, Sea Creatures, Plants and Humans while the Fonons are, Light, Darkness, Water, Fire, Wind, Earth and Sound. God makes the Oceans dry, Split very the land in continents and carry mountains. Yulia Jue created the Key of Lorelei and declaring the birth of the "Light of the Sacred Flame", eventually revealed to be Luke fon Fabre, and the destruction of Hod two years later by "The One Who Would Sieze Glory", her own descendant Van Grants. *God is the Beginning and the End while Yulia Jue reads to mankind about Birth and Death. *God cursed Adam and Eve for eating the Fruit of Knowledge of Good and Evil which leads to sin while Legretta ignores the Score. Category:Supporting Characters